


Another Night

by CarolineTheCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony Stark, I wrote this instead of my degree, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat
Summary: Another long night in the lab. Tony is a little shit and has no work ethics ;)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Another Night

It was another lab night. Peter was tinkering with Tony on the newest version of Spider-Man suit. To be honest Tony was exhausted. He muted FRIDAY just to be sure she didn’t tell the kid.

“Tony?”

_Shit._

“Yes, squirt?”

“Want some soda or something? I’m going to the kitchen” Peter said pointing on the doorway.

“No. Thanks”

Peter shrugged and went to the kitchen. Something was definitely wrong with Tony. The teenager stood in front of the fridge thinking about what was wrong. It’s strangely quiet. He grabbed himself a can of soda when he heard a thud.

“Tony?” Peter said. When he walked to the lab, he saw Tony passed out on the floor. “TONY! FRIDAY what’s wrong with him?!”

He was terrified when the A.I didn’t answer.

“Fri, unmute!”

“Thank you, Peter,” said FRIDAY.

“What’s wrong with him?” he asked checking for a pulse.

“It appeared that Boss collapsed due to extreme exhaustion” she answered.

 _That can’t be good…_ Peter thought.

“How long was he up?” Peter sighed.

“About 96 hours Peter.”

_Why he’s always like that._

“Can you alert Dr. Cho that we’ll be in a medbey in five?” Peter asked lifting Tony in bridal style.

“She’s waiting for you”

“Thanks, Fri,” Peter said rushing to the medbey.

***

Tony woke up with killing headache. The first person he saw was Helen Cho and she was **_pissed_**.

“Do you have any idea what’ve you done?” she asked.

“It’s nice to see you too, Helen” Tony groaned. “New haircut?”

“Cut the bullshit Stark. I was alerted by FRIDAY that you were up for 96 hours for god’s sake! Do you know how it can affect your organism?”

“I’m fine, Helen” Tony pushed.

“Oh, yeah? Then tell him” she pointed to Peter who was asleep on a chair next to Tony. “He was here this whole time. You gave him a pretty good scare, to be honest.”

“How long I was passed out?” Tony asked.

“Over a day. You have to take better care of yourself, Tony.” Helen said softly.

“T-Tony?”

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Helen said leaving the room.

Tony didn’t have a chance to say anything because he was pulled into a crushing hug by Peter.

“You can’t do this to me” he whispered. “I-I went t-to the lab and saw that you collapsed. I thought t-that you…”

 _I fucked up big time._ Tony thought. “It’s okay Pete, breathe with me”

Peter calmed down a bit.

“Don’t you ever do this to me again. Ever.”

***

It was another lab night. Tony was tinkering with his suit waiting for Peter to come back with his coffee but he couldn't focus because of FRIDAY's constant talking about his new daily schedule.

“Damn you're too loud. Fri, mute”

“I can’t do that Boss,” she said.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“And why is that?” he asked.

“Due to _I’m a bad bitch you can’t shush me protocol_ I’m unable to mute when you’re in the lab”

Tony was shocked and he was hearing a burst of laughing in the background.

“Who the fuck do you think you are Parker?!”

“LANGUAGE!” Tony heard from the kitchen.

“ _WHOM_ the fuck do you think you are?!”

They were laughing and they knew, that they can depend on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote on my way home back in the day :D


End file.
